Planetary Alliance For Freedom
The Planetary Alliance For Freedom or PAFF is a newly formed international alliance which allies together free nations, democracies and nations that follow the laws of human rights and civil rights, promoting freedoms, human rights, democracy, economic development, international aid, whether it be military or economic and international trade. PAFF is referred to by some as the New United Nations. PAFF has a strict policy concerning nations that wish to join or nations that request aid. Like the United Nations, PAFF members rotate a Secretary General. Membership Criteria *Member nations MUST follow the Universal Declaration of Human Rights. *Member nations are to expected to agree to a free trade agreement, but exceptions can be negotiated. *Member nations are recommended to aid in global issues ranging in disaster relief, epidemic/pandemic control or prevention, control of nuclear proliferation, weapons of mass destruction proliferation, bio weapons, chemical weapons and genocide intervention and prevention. PAFF Universal Declaration of Human Rights In Order to Preserve the rights and dignity of all humanity, to advance our species forward, to ensure the security of humans and promote the basic rights of people, we establish this Declaration of Human Rights. Article One All humans and citizens of the Planet Earth shall have the involiable rights to life, liberty, equality, justice and pursuit of happiness. Article Two *All humans shall have the rights of freedom of religion, belief and ideology. Everyone has the right to freedom of thought, conscience and religion; this right includes freedom to change his religion or belief, and freedom, either alone or in community with others and in public or private, to manifest his religion or belief in teaching, practice, worship and observance. *All humans shall have the freedom of speech, the right to speak out and protest, the right to assemble peacefully, the freedom of the press and to communicate and the freedom to express themselves without restriction. Article Three *No human shall be punished, imprisoned or put to death without proper, fair, unbiased trial by jury and judge. No person shall be denied representation and or legal assistance. No person shall be found guilty without proper evidence and statements under oath or affirmation of the truth. *No punishment shall include torture or cruel and unusual punishment. *Everyone has the right to recognition everywhere as a person before the law. Article Four No person shall be denied their rights to privacy. No government or authority shall invade the privacy of anyone without legal just cause or reason, under oath or affirmation by a warrant signed by a judge or court. Article Five No person, entity or government shall violate the rights of children and youth. Children are hereby protected from abuse, violence, sexual crimes, labor, torture and assault. Article Six Slavery of any kind is banned. No person shall be enslaved or forced into service or duty or labor against his/her will or by force or by threat. Article Seven In nations in which a voting process is necessary for government elections, no person regardless of age, sex, gender, employment, race, nationality, ethnicity or religion shall be denied the right to vote. Article Eight *Discrimination, bias, hatred, hate crimes, genocide and other crimes against any type or specific person or groups of people is banned. No person or persons shall face persecution, harassment, imprisonment, death, genocide, or violence for any reason regarding their physical, mental, emotional, interior or exterior expressions or appearance, beliefs or otherwise. *All are equal before the law and are entitled without any discrimination to equal protection of the law. All are entitled to equal protection against any discrimination in violation of this Declaration and against any incitement to such discrimination. Article Nine No human being shall face danger or harm against them. It is the right of any and all humans to be secure from harm whether from other persons, entities or governments. The right of self defense from attack or violence or crimes against any person shall not be violated. Article Ten Everyone has the right to freedom of movement and residence within the borders of each state. Everyone has the right to leave any country, including their own, and to return to their country. Article Eleven Humans of full age, without any limitation due to race, nationality or religion, have the right to marry and to found a family. They are entitled to equal rights as to marriage, during marriage and at its dissolution. Marriage shall be entered into only with the free and full consent of the intending spouses. The family is the natural and fundamental group unit of society and is entitled to protection by society and the State. Article Twelve Everyone has the right to own property alone as well as in association with others. No one shall be arbitrarily deprived of his property. Article Thirteen Everyone has the right to work, to free choice of employment, to just and favourable conditions of work and to protection against unemployment. Everyone, without any discrimination, has the right to equal pay for equal work. Everyone who works has the right to just and favourable remuneration ensuring for himself and his family an existence worthy of human dignity, and supplemented, if necessary, by other means of social protection. Everyone has the right to form and to join trade unions for the protection of his interests. Everyone has the right to rest and leisure, including reasonable limitation of working hours and periodic holidays with pay. Article Fourteen Everyone has the right to a standard of living adequate for the health and well-being of himself and of his family, including food, clothing, housing and medical care and necessary social services, and the right to security in the event of unemployment, sickness, disability, widowhood, old age or other lack of livelihood in circumstances beyond his control. Motherhood and childhood are entitled to special care and assistance. All children, whether born in or out of wedlock, shall enjoy the same social protection. Article Fifteen Everyone has the right to education. Education shall be free, at least in the elementary and fundamental stages. Elementary education shall be compulsory. Technical and professional education shall be made generally available and higher education shall be equally accessible to all on the basis of merit. Education shall be directed to the full development of the human personality and to the strengthening of respect for human rights and fundamental freedoms. It shall promote understanding, tolerance and friendship among all nations, racial or religious groups. Parents have a prior right to choose the kind of education that shall be given to their children. Article Sixteen Everyone has the right freely to participate in the cultural life of the community, to enjoy the arts and to share in scientific advancement and its benefits. Everyone has the right to the protection of the moral and material interests resulting from any scientific, literary or artistic production of which he is the author. Article Seventeen Everyone has duties to the community in which alone the free and full development of his personality is possible. In the exercise of his rights and freedoms, everyone shall be subject only to such limitations as are determined by law solely for the purpose of securing due recognition and respect for the rights and freedoms of others and of meeting the just requirements of morality, public order and the general welfare in a democratic society. Article Eighteen Everyone has the right to refuse to kill another person in times of war and peace, and to continue enjoying their life without any forced military service or conscription interfering with that life. The allowance of alternatives (such as care for veterans or wounded soldiers) to military service instead of military service is legal as that does not force someone to risk their life. Article Nineteen Nothing in this Declaration may be interpreted as implying for any State, group or person any right to engage in any activity or to perform any act aimed at the destruction of any of the rights and freedoms set forth herein. Global Liberation Force The Global Liberation Force is a PAFF Coalition of nations who respond to international incidents and disasters including wars, genocide, civil wars, peacekeeping missions, disaster relief and aid, anti and counter terrorism operations and nuclear and weapons of mass destruction defense or intervention. The GLF's stated goal is to maintain peace in the world, defend the lives of human beings, prevent conflicts and de-escalate incidents. When necessary, the GLF is required to intervene in crisis such as genocide or full blown wars that threaten either members of PAFF and the GLF or threaten to create global disaster. Member Nations List Official member nations Official member nations have full voting power, the requirements are that they meet the UDHR and the basic rules of the alliance. It is divided into Members, Founding Members (founders of the PAFF) and Neutral Members (members in which the mutual defense clause does not apply to the said nation). Protectorate Nations Protectorate nations are countries, states or other zones that are either protected by PAFF and the GLF or are nations that are being aided and developed to later join PAFF, once the nation has met PAFF membership criteria and the UDHR. Pending Members Pending members are nations invited to join PAFF but have yet to respond. Applicants Applicant nations are nations that have submitted application to join on their own accord but have not been invited personally. Observing Members Observers participate in meetings but do not have voting power and are not protected by PAFF. Category:Future World Category:Organizations